The Edge of a Blue Sword
by Dr. ForgottenFables
Summary: All out war between everybody over who will possess the boy weapon that holds the blue flames. Too bad he doesn't understand what is going on. (Lost interest)
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing, not the characters, the space where this story exists, or even the eyes that you are using to read it. This is for entertainment purposes only, no money involved.**

* * *

"Oh man... I can't believe I did it again." Rin Okumura mumbled as he was walking back to the church where he lived after lost yet another part-time job on his first day of work. He pulled down the knot of his tie and ran a hand through his short wild black hair. His deep blue eyes were radiating a tired and depressed look as he tried to figure out what he would tell his adopted father when he got back.

It wasn't that Rin had positive qualities for an employee. He was physically strong to almost a scary degree and he always tried his best to smile and get along with people who haven't given him a reason to do otherwise. But he had performance anxiety problems and he always tried to do everything as fast and as well as he could, but he always messed up since he was a bit of a klutz.

Rin's latest mess up was grounded in several factors. First, on his way to work he saw some other kids his age shooting doves with a crossbow, and that had just pissed his off, didn't they now that doves were a sign of peace? And what had those birds ever done to desire to be killed for entertainment. When he got mad he just couldn't help himself, so ended up beating the crap out of the three boys, messing up his cloths, giving him a small cut on his cheek, and making him late for his first day at work.

After that he had been asked to move several hundred boxes from the storage area to the front of the store. Rin had tried to be a good employee. He hadn't complained one bit and was didn't his very best. He had used his unusual strength and managed to moved ten of the heavy boxes at a time, when most people would have struggled with two. So he complete the three hour assignment in just three minutes. Or at least, he almost did. While he was moving the last box the store manager came to check on him. He had been giving her a friendly smile that stopped him from seeing the empty can on the ground. When he stepped on it he had lost his balance and the box when through the air and hit the manager in the face, knocking her out. And so another job was lost.

Most people would say that at the age of fifteen, Rin really should have been in school, and not trying to work a day job. The only problem was that Rin was terrible at school. Not only were his grades bad, but he had a horrible attention spanned that landed him sleeping in classes and with his short fuse and unnatural strength all the other students were always afraid of him, too scared to even approach him. He hated how he was always treated like the freak, so he just stopped going. Dropped out and tried to find some work so that he wouldn't be a total was of space.

Besides, he didn't want to be a burden for his younger twin brother, Yukio, who had already moved out and was on his way to a high end private high school. Unlike Rin, Yukio had always been smart, though not as strong or brave. Actually Yukio was a bit of a scaredy cat. But he had a promising future an academics and had always wanted to become a doctor. Having a brother like Rin around could only hurt his chances. But Rin figured that if he could get a job, help out with a few expenses and save a few things up to help Yukio go on to a good university when his high school was over, then he was still be a good older brother.

Sadly things weren't working out so well. "Shit." Rin mumbled as he kicked a can along the road. Things could hardly get worse for him. At least that was what he thought until he hear a scream coming from further up the road.

Rin didn't even hesitate. He never had. The moment he thought that someone was in trouble he feet were already carrying him in that direction, all thoughts falling out of his head.

When he rounded a corner into an alleyway he saw a woman on the ground whimpering with terror, her right leg had been cut open with three long slices. "Are you alright!?" Rin shouted as he ran towards her, he was shocked at the sight of blood. "What happened to you?" He asked, but then he was lifted up and slammed against the wall by an invisible force. His hand went to his shoulder where he could feel a bit of blood trickling down from a cut. But what cut him?

He head suddenly throbbed and he clenched his eyes shut until the feeling passed. When he opened them again his jaw dropped in shock. A man-shaped creature in nothing but a speedo and a weird white mask was leaning over the woman. It had dark grey skin and on his hands were huge steel blades that he had instead of nails. Its mouth was open, showing a long tongue and razor sharp teeth. Rin could just see a long black tail and short bat like wings coming from the thing. It was definitely not human. The monster cackled as it raised its hand for a killing strike.

Rin ignored the pain in his arm, ignored his shock, ignored his fear. He grabbed a large plank of wood that was beside him, leaning against the alley wall and swung it with all his might. He hit the monster in the face mask with such force that it split the piece of wood in two and sent the creature flying back into the opposite wall and into a dumpster.

Dropping what was left of the piece of wood, Rin grabbed the woman and lifted her up in his arms before running out into the streets. "Tha... thank you." The woman said. She had long brown hair and was a bit taller that Rin himself. She looked to be around her mid thirties, but Rin didn't have time to observe any of this. He was just running. "Where are you taking me?" She asked.

"Not here!" Rin shouted, having no idea were he was going. He only knew he could hear the creature's claws strapping against the ground behind him as he ran alone the concrete road on all fours. From the way the sound was getting louder he figure that the creature was getting closer.

Rin was running up a few stair in order to try to cut through the park on his way home. It seemed like as good a place as any to go, when the woman in his arms spotted the creature moving in behind them began to panic. "No... no!" She shouted.

"Stop moving or I'll fall..." Rin started but it was already too late. The woman's thrashing about caused him to trip and fall to the ground.

He turned his head to see the monster coming towards them, figuring that this was going to be were he would have to make his finally stand, like in the mangas he read, but instead the monster stopped in its tracks when a young female voice rang through the air. "Jack the Ripper." It said coolie.

Rin followed the should and looked up to see a girl around his age with straw colored hair done up in ponytails staring down at them from on top a twenty foot wire fence. She was dressed in semi formal wear, a white shirt with a brown dress vest and tie and a plaid shirt, with a large black trench coat over it. But that was hardly even unusual compared to what was in her hand. The girl was carrying a massive scythe.

It was bigger than she was with a red and black blade that glimmered in the light of the street lamps. On the top of the pole was what Rin was almost sure was an eye. The girl jumped down landing between the creature and Rin before spinning the scythe around. "I'm here for your soul!" She said in a flat tone.

"Wow... soo cool..." Rin said his eyes wide. She had to be the coolest girl he had ever seen. He didn't even remember what was going on out of fascination with her.

The creature growled in rage and rushed forward swinging around its bladed claws, but the girl defected the strikes one after another another. It looked as if she was dancing alone with her weapon rather than fighting. Finally she parried both of the claws upwards, giving her a clear shot at the creatures stomach. The blade passed throught without any effort and the beast pushed up its head as if to scream but then its body turned to dust.

But something was left over. A red orb flouted in the air were the creature had once been.

Rin's eyes widened as he stared at the red orb. The sight of it was making his chest hurt and his stomach turn. He suddenly felt like he hadn't eaten in days and a primal hunger started to fill him. But before he could act on it he was shocked back to reality, or at least he thought it was reality, he wasn't really so sure it was, but he saw the scythe the girl had been carrying shifting into a human shape to reveal another boy Rin's age.

This guy was dressed in a cool jacket and jeans, with a headband keeping his white hair out of his red eyes. He grinned showing rows of super sharp teeth as he walked towards the orb. He had to be one of the coolest looking people Rin had ever seen. Not as cool as his old man, or that girl, but still seated somewhere in the top five on the cool list.

"And this one makes ninety nine." He said as he grabbed the orb and opened his mouth, swallowing it whole. "Thanks for the mean." He said clapping his hands together.

"Come on, Soul. I'd rather not have to answer any questions." The girl said before turning and walking away.

"Right behind you, Maka." The boy said following her.

Rin was about to run after them so that he COULD ask questions, but then he remembered that both him and the woman he was carrying were injured.

Answers would have to wait. He had to get them both to safety and call for some help. He knew his old man could fix him up, so he started on his way towards the church again. But his mind was full of the events that had just happened. He felt... jealous. Though he couldn't put a finger on the reason why. He thought back to the way that the girl had moved along with her scythe. Maybe that is what he was jealous of. Man, she had sure looked cool.

* * *

 **Since no one looked at the story I haven't gotten any advice. Hopefully now I will get a little more because I still don't have a plot line planned out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing, not the characters, the space where this story exists, or even the eyes that you are using to read it. This is for entertainment purposes only, no money involved.**

* * *

Rin sat in the rows of benches in front of the church's shrine, looking up at the statue of an angel. He wasn't praying. He couldn't even remember the last time he had prayed for anything. Even Shiro Fujimoto, his adoptive father, a licensed exorcist, and the priest of the church, had never really been one for praying your problems away.

He could remember a time when he was a boy before the middle school entrance exams when Father Fujimoto caught him praying to do better on the exams. He laughed at him and told him to stop wasting his time before pulling a chair up and helping Rin study. It was too bad Shiro was so bad at Japanese Literature. It was a small miracle that Rin managed to pass.

No, Rin was not praying. He was thinking about the girl. The way she moved. She had so much purpose and confidence in every step. She could even block attacks aimed at her while her back was turned. She had been incredible. Far more skilled then any of the random street fighting Rin had ever done or seen. Good enough to even kill a real monster.

Rin had no doubt that it was all real. The throbbing pain in his shoulder was enough to convince him of that. Rin eyes clouded as he tilted his head back to look at the ceiling. "I wonder... how she would handle a sword..." Rin mumbled as he closed his eyes and pictured the girl holding a fair sized Japanese sword. But it was odd... the image of the sword was so crystal clear. Its blade shone white in the light of some blue flames surrounded it.

He was shocked out of the day dream when he felt something cold on his forehead. He nearly jumped out of his seat and his hands struggled to catch the can of cold green tea that had been place on his forehead.

"You know Rin, next time you bring a nice middle aged woman to our door for me to look at. Make sure she isn't injure. Nice tits are preferable." Shiro joked as he dropped down into the seat next to Rin. He took out a cigarette and lit it.

Father Fujimoto was dressed like a respectable priest, in his plain black preacher's jacket and pants. He had wired spectacles with orange tints and his hand was covered in untamed gray hair and beard.

"Shut up, you perverted priest!" Rin snapped as he opened the can and took a few sips. "And you really shouldn't be smoking in a moldy old place like this. You'll end up burning the place down."

"Well that was hash. Next time you get into a fight and come home all injured, I clean your wounds with salt. You know Yukio isn't around anymore and I'm not as gentle with it as he is. They way I see it if you were dumb enough to get into the fight you need to at least feel the pain for a while." Shiro said with an off putting grin. But the smile slipped away. "So, are you going to tell me what happened?"

Rin paused, he wasn't sure what to say. He didn't know if Shiro would believe him. "It was... a guy with a knife. I heard the woman being mugged and I ran over to help. The... police arrived and took care of it." Rin lied. It was pretty obvious he was lying.

"Oh, the police did huh... well that's good to here." Shiro said standing up he walked behind his adopted son, and then punched in on the back of the head.

"OW!.. what was that for you dirty old man!?" Rin barked angrily.

"I thought I raised you better than to lie like that! It wasn't even a convincing one!" Shiro yelled back. "If you don't want to tell me, then don't! But don't openly lie about it!"

"Don't pretend like your my dad!" Rin shouted back.

"Oh? So your saying I'm not the one that puts food on the table for you? Or have you managed to keep a job this time?" Shiro said with a taunting smile. Rin froze and looked away with a pout. "I thought so. Seriously Rin, when are you going to grow up? You can't just live in this place forever you know?"

"Shut up! It wasn't my fault! At least I'm trying to get a real job, and not 'helping' people with imaginary demon!" Rin stopped again as the word demon left his mouth. Was that what the creature from before had been, a demon? "They... aren't real." He mumbled. Shiro frowned at the expression on his son's face.

"Rin... You are not to leave the church grounds tomorrow." Shiro said seriously.

"What!? You can't just say that!" Rin objected.

"This isn't up for discussion!" Shiro shouted, his voice was dead serious. So serious that Rin's will to fight against it disappeared. "I'm going to make a call to a friend about getting your shoulder stitched." Shiro said and left the room.

Rin could stop it as a lie, the old priest had already stitched Rin's wounds closed... but why was he lying?

It didn't matter, because Rin was not going to stay inside all day. He had already made a back up plan in case his last job didn't work. There was a couple that was about to get married and they were having an addition for a pianist to play at the wedding. Rin had been playing the piano at the church since he was old enough to climb onto the sees.

It had always seemed that anything that was considered artistic came naturally to Rin, will anything academic was more of his brother's skill set. Rin could cook, draw, sing, dance, and could play four different instruments nearly on the professional level. But he could never learn to read properly and it took his until he was eight to learn to tie his own shoes, which was the reason he opted to walk around bare foot as a child. His brother said that there was a fancy word for people like him that wasn't insulting, but it wasn't one that he could remember.

And if he preformed well as this one wedding, then he would be able to do it again in the future, maybe make a real job out of it.

So he didn't care what his 'father' said. He was going to go out the next day.

* * *

Shiro stood at the phone holding his cigeritte out as he listened to the ring. Part of his hoped that no one would answer. Or that he would walk up and that it will have all been just a dream. He couldn't help but to hope he was wrong, even though he knew that simply wish for this never did anyone any good. If he wanted the world to change, he had to do it with his own two hands. No hesitating. Sloth was the most deadly of sins, if the slowest to become fatal. And with the devil himself knocking at the door of the church, this priest wasn't going to show any weakness.

"Hellllloooo!" A cheer voice said when the phone was finally picked up.

"Mephisto... it's me." Shiro said grimly. "I think the boy was attacked today, and received a spirit wound... I don't know how much long it will be until he wakes up to who he is."

"Well, that is a shame. You had a good run, but the boy shall be under my wing for now on. I'll be their tomorrow night to pick him up." Mephisto said and someone on the other side of the line hung up.

Shiro slowly lowered the phone, a pained expression crossing his face. He was going to have to let go of Rin. It was too dangerous for him to stay at the church. But Shiro straightened up. Even if Rin was going to have to leave, he would be damned if he ever let anyone try to hurt his son. No mater what the risks would be, Shiro swore he would protect Yuri's boys. No mater the personal cost.

He moved to cabinet and pulled out a special key from his pocket. Unlocking the cabinet, he opened it up to reveal an entire treasure trove of weapons and holy symbols and Sutras. He might not have been a saint, but he was still Rin's father, and he was still one hell of an exorcist.

Even if the Eight Warriors themselves came for the boy before tomorrow came. He will take down each and every one of them. No one was going to hurt his boy.

* * *

 **Shiro. You only wish you could be half the father he is.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I own nothing, not the characters, the space where this story exists, or even the eyes that you are using to read it. This is for entertainment purposes only, no money involved.**

* * *

Rin scanned the area he could see from his window for any signs of his father or any of the others who resided at the church who might have reported to him, but he couldn't see any of them. They were most likely cleaning the main hall like they did every Saturday to prepare for the Sunday mass.

So, Rin put on his best clothes and opened up the window, jumping out from the second story and falling fifteen feet before landing with a loud thud on his bare feet. After looking about to make sure no one heard him, he put on his socks and dress shoes and when to slip out of the back of the church.

" _Where is Rin going? I thought Shiro told him to stay at the church today._ " Rin froze at the sound and his head whipped around trying to see who had said it, but there was no one there. The only thing he saw was the church's resident stray cat, Kuro, that Shiro had brought back with him from one of his 'exorcism' jobs around six years back. The voice hadn't sounded familiar, and Rin couldn't even say where exactly it was coming from.

Rin looked at Kuro for a few seconds as the black cat stared at him with its large green eyes, ones that had always seemed a little too intelligent. Kuro had mostly black fur, with a gray mouth and white stomach, one white strip was wrapped around his right foreleg. Rin had to blink a few times as he could have swore that for a moment he saw two tails swinging around behind the cat, a small horns sticking out of its head. But the next second the cat was back to normal.

"I must be imagining things." He finally said before opening the back gate and slipping out. The black cat watched him as he ran off towards the bus station.

Kuro jumped up onto the fence and watched the boy running off. " _I need to tell Shiro._ " The cat seemed to say, before jumping off the fence and running back towards the church.

* * *

"What... the hell is this?" Rin mumbled as he looked around the bus station. Hundreds of thousands of tiny black creatures, with little horns and tails and freaky smiles that took up a majority of their bodies, were flouting around in the air. They were everywhere.

But the most freaky part of it, was that no one else seemed to be able to see it. They were all just going along with their normal everyday lives as if nothing was wrong.

But before too long, Rin's bus came along and he wasted no time getting onto it. He didn't care if this was some kind of precursor to the end of the world, he was going to get that job. The bus was fairly empty as it was already the later afternoon and people weren't taking buses from the more residential areas into the city, they were all trying to get home from their jobs. So Rin managed to get a seat in the back of the bus and sat staring out the window.

He was trying to wrap his head around everything that he was seeing. They passed several large misshapen forms, but no one seemed to be paying them any mind. It was as if they were completely invisible to everyone else on the planet besides him.

Then again, just the other day he hadn't been able to see that butcher's knifes for fingers freak until after he had been cut on the shoulder. Had the cut somehow opened his eyes to an entirely different world, or was all this some kind of dream? Most of the Shounen Manga's he read would suggest the former, but just thinking that was more implying the latter.

For someone who grew up inside of a church, Rin's understanding of religion and morals were pretty slim. He didn't like the idea of a big man in the sky throwing him into the world and then getting to judge him. With all the times he had been told that his hardships were a 'test from god' he was more or less convinced that god hated him as much if not more than his old middle school teachers. And morals were a bit above his head as well, since he was told that punching someone is not the proper response to bullying. He still wasn't clear on what the right response was. Something to do with authority figures, but those kinds of people seemed to rarely help anything and always looked down on Rin as a punk.

Actually the world seemed designed to keep people like Rin down. The only reason he wasn't a completely emotional mess was because of Father Fujimoto. No mater what happened, or how bad things looked for Rin, Shiro never gave up on him and always pushed him to do better using his own brand of humor and cheer. It was Shiro who had first encouraged Rin to put his heart into cooking and convinced him to join the church's quire. He was the reason that Rin could still put a smile on his face whenever he talked to people. The reason Rin still felt like there was hope. Shiro had always tried his best to help Rin find work, and was even the one who taught the boy how to tie a tie properly.

To Rin, Shiro was the coolest guy ever, but he never told the old man that. He had an image to keep up after all. But no mater how many people told Shiro that Rin was a worthless punk or a monster. No mater how many employers said that he was a useless walking disaster. Or how many parents requested that he had Rin removed back in elementary school because their children were afraid of him. Shiro had always brushed it all of, saying that there was nothing wrong with his son. Always standing tall and proud as he said it. Saying that one day Rin would become the kind of guy who everyone would flock to and want to be friends with, if he just kept trying and never gave up.

These were the kinds of thoughts on Rin's mind as he got off the bus at the local park. He would show everyone that Shiro was right about him. That he could make it in the world.

The park was pretty empty, since it was nearing the end of winter. No one would coming until April when the cherry blossoms started to bloom, but that is where the couple had decided they wanted to have a wedding, so that is where they were having the additions.

Though when Rin arrived he found that very few other people had shown up, and the couples best man, who had been left in charge didn't have a very hopeful expression on his face as the man behind the piano was going a little to stiff and heavy on the keys.

"Um... thanks for coming, I'll contact you if you were picked." He said to the latest disappointment as he looked down to the paper in front of him and pretended to write the man's house number down. He forces a smile as the man walked away before giving a heavy sigh. His brown eyes looked tired from behind his black bangs, but he straightened up when Rin got close. "Something I can do you for, kid?" He asked, wondering why the body was all dressed up in the park.

"I... I wanted to try out." Rin said a little stiffly.

The man looked Rin up and down. He didn't exactly look like the kind of guy you would see behind a piano, but the man was willing to give anyone a try at this point.

"There are three pieces of music up there. Just do those three and I'll judge you on that." The man said simply.

Rin nodded and walked over to the piano. He looked over the given music and felt rather disappointed at how simply it was, but he did as he was told, playing each completely flawlessly on his first time. By the time he was through the best man's eyes had widened in surprise.

The man gladly told Rin that they would have him, and explained exactly what he would be doing. It was mainly traditional music during the ceremony and then more classical music afterwards, though he was going to be allowed to take requests if he wanted to. As everything came to an end, Rin was full of confidence as he started walking back towards the street.

But he then had an encounter he hadn't been expecting. "You're pretty good, though you need to loosen up a little more when you hit those lower keys." Rin nearly jumped out of his skin as he turned around to see the white haired boy from the day before, grinning at him with teeth that would make a shark shrink away with fright.

"You! You're that scythe guy from yesterday!" Rin shouted in surprise.

The guy laughed a bit. "I thought you looked familiar." He said before lifting up one finger and pointing towards one of the small black creatures that were flouting around in the air. "You can see them, can't you?" He said as if telling a joke.

"Yeah... what are they?" Rin asked, his curiosity getting the best of him, as the thought of running never even entered his head.

"They's called coal tars. They're pretty much the weakest demons there are. So you really don't have to worry about them." The kid said, reaching out and crushing the thing in his hand, causing it to turn into a black mist.

"Demons?" Rin said, thinking of everything that Shiro had told him about demons. Which considering he was an exorcist and ran a church, was not much at all.

"Yeah, demons." The white had boy said as he sat down on a bench in front of Rin. "You know, usually after people first start to see demons, they become hermits, refusing to leave there homes for days out of fear of the things that only they can see, until they are finally dragged away to the mental hospital. So imagine my surprise when I spotted you playing a piano in the middle of the park the day after one actually tried to kill you. You got some balls, kid. What's your name?"

"Kid? We're the same age." Rin said frowning. "I'm Rin Okumura. So don't call me kid."

"Rin Okumura, huh? My names Soul Evans, but just call me Soul. Mind if I call you by your given name? Formalities have never been my thing." Soul said with a shrug.

"Sure, doesn't matter to me." Rin said, trying to play it cool. He preferred his given name anyways. Otherwise it was hard to tell if they were talking about him or his brother.

"Good to hear. So Rin, what was your connection to that woman yesterday, the one you were carrying way from that demon?" Soul asked him in a half curious manner.

"None really, I just heard a scream and went to help." Rin admitted.

"So you risked your life against a demon, to help someone you didn't even know? And now your walking around like it was no big deal. You're either one cool dude or as stupid as they come. Probably a bit of both." Soul said with a laugh. Rin didn't know whether to be flattered that a living scythe thought that he was cool, or annoyed at being called stupid. Seeing the mixed expressions on Rin's face, Soul decided to continue. "Hey Rin, I think you might just have what it takes to become a Meister."

Rin's expression changed to a puzzled one. "What's a Meister?" He asked, confused.

"Meister's are people like Maka, the girl from yesterday. They use Weapons, like me, to hunt down demons and take care of them." Soul said proudly.

"So... you're like exorcists?" Rin said, thinking of his old man.

"Not quite. Exorcists go after all demons but that usually ends up mostly being the ones that cause any kind of property damage or bother normal humans to much, expel demons from their vessels and sending them back to Gehenna, the world that the demons come from." Soul said before pointing to himself and grinning wide. "Weapons and Meisters, like me and Maka. We go after demons that start to feed on human souls. Instead of sending them back to Gehenna, we draw them into this world, Assiah, and then we eat their souls so that they are completely destroyed, and can never come back. So we only go after the dangerous stuff. None of these coal tars, or the little goblins that just pull on people's arms. But the serial killers that have no respect for human life."

"Wow..." Rin said, he didn't understand a word of it, but it sounded bad ass. He remembered Soul eating the red orb from the night before and his mouth started to water.

"Here, take this." Soul said, pushing a card into Rin's hand. "They're just instructions on how to get in touch with our headmaster. If you decide you want to become one of us or if you have any problems with adjusting to seeing demons, ring us up." Soul said, walking past Rin. "You're a pretty cool guy, so try not to die on us."

Rin didn't know what to say as he looked down at the card. 'Death's Weapon and Meister Academy' Rin's heart sank. It was a school. Of course it was a school.

He sighed heavily as he pocketed the card. He had never been able to handle schools. And if he couldn't handle a normal school, then what hope would have have at a kick-ass one? "Just my luck. Should have known it was too good to be true." He said sadly as he turned to start heading back to the church. At least the piano additions had gone well.

"You sure it was smart to talk to him, Soul?" Maka asked her partner as the boy walked away.

"The guy has guts. You know that the academy always has a need for people like him." Soul said, crossing his arms and grinning slightly.

"Maybe..." Maka said, but one thing was making her nervous. "Why can't I see his soul?"

* * *

 **Still only have a vague notion of where any of this is going. But this makes it look like Soul has to die if Rin is going to become Maka's partner...**


End file.
